Purgatory Pals
by slytherindragonfire
Summary: This is the sequal to Welcome to Hell, read that first and then this one. This story picks up where the last one left off. Same general summary.
1. Default Chapter

"Draco? Draco are you awake?" Hermione hissed.

"I am now Granger, what the bloody hell do you want?" Draco snapped.

"I hate this, and why won't you call me Hermione any more? I thought that after all this time you would at least be on a first name basis with me," Hermione whined.

"Whatever. You think I don't hate this, stop complaining about things I can't fix," Draco retorted. "I am going back to sleep, so will you shut up, for once please just shut up." Hermione sighed, but held her tongue so he could sleep.

Even with her eyes wide open, the only thing that could be seen was black. Her pupils had begun to take up most of her eyes, trying to salvage any bit of light they could. Her beautiful brown eyes were being engulfed by the black that plagued every bit of their now empty lives. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, trying desperately to untangle it. Her hair was now greasy enough that if you lit a match within ten feet of it, it would become a giant ball of flame.

Draco silently tossed and turned on the rough, hard, cold rock bed. His eyes wide open, Hermione would never see it. He couldn't sleep, she had woken him up and now he was up. Draco had no idea how long they had actually been down there but he could have guessed it was about two weeks. They had gotten used to each other; the whole bathroom situation was still very uncomfortable, even with the lack of light.

Draco sat up against the wall and stared out into the abyss, somewhere in his line of vision was Hermione. He hated to admit it but he missed seeing her, she was so close yet so far, and he hated it. Draco had seen many things in his life but he had never really looked at anything. Hermione was the first person he had actually i looked /i at, like really looked at; not just her body, but everything about her.

The way her eyes lit up every time she cracked open a new book. The way her hair bounced when she laughed; and the way her eyes would get all teary up when she was angry with Snape. How she always knew the answer for everything. The thing Draco noticed most about her was the fact that after everything, all the years of torture, she still welcomed him into her home.

Draco smiled briefly, but was quick to return to his emotionless stare. He would never be able to see those things again. He had lost all hope of ever seeing Hogwarts again; seeing anything again seemed beyond reach.

"Draco? You awake?" Hermione asked again shyly.

"Yeah, yeah Hermione, I'm awake," He replied softly.

"I'm glad," He could hear her smile in her voice. She hated sitting in the dark alone.

"Come over here," He tapped the stone next to him.

"Ok, but I might trip," She warned.

"It's ok, I think I will survive if you fall on me," He said. He listened to her cautious steps as she walked toward him. She placed her back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. She continued to scoot over until she was hip to hip with him. She turned towards where is face should have been and spoke.

"Hi," She said shyly.

"Hi," He replied.

She rested her head against his shoulder. She began to shiver, and she brought her knees up to her chest and tried to curl into a ball. Draco pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up. It took a moment, but finally her shivering subsided.

"Thank you," She whispered to him.

"Any time," He replied.

She rested in her arms and nearly fell asleep. Her eyes clouded over with a thin film of tears. She focused in on Draco's steady heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes began to slowly close. She felt Draco shift suddenly below her and she tried to open her eyes but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. An unfamiliar light was filling the room, her eyes burned under the contact of the new sensation. Draco was standing unsteadily in front of Hermione. Cloaked men stepped in from the newly formed doorway.

"Step away you insolent boy," A thunderous voice commanded. Hermione's mind was racing and couldn't figure out what he wanted Draco to step away from.

"You aren't taking her any where," Draco replied stubbornly. _Her_ . Hermione knew what they wanted; they wanted her.

"You can't stop us," The voice replied. Draco couldn't disagree; there was nothing he could do.

"Don't you dare touch her," Draco commanded as they stepped closer.

"Crucio," The voice boomed. Draco fell to the floor and withered in pain.

"Enough!" A different voice bellowed. Draco fell limp. "We were given orders not to harm him. Now get the girl and let's get out of here," A man stepped forward and collected Hermione in his arms. Hermione was to tired and weak to fight back. The glossy film over her eyes was preventing her from seeing anything. All she knew was that they were taking her away, and she couldn't fight back, no matter what.

Draco paced the dark cell, his brain playing out all possibilities of what could be happening. Anxiety was making his thinking incoherent. Draco had stopped all thought on what he was doing. The only other person he had had contact with in two weeks had been torn away, if she died, he would go insane. He accidentally walked into one of the walls. He kept his head against the wall and slammed his fist into the wall, only causing himself more pain. He growled in frustration, he was completely helpless. He had to keep his mind off the possibilities of what was going on.

"I am probably thinking up things that are far worse than what's actually happening," Draco told himself. He knew it wasn't true, so why would he feed himself such lies?

"Human nature," A voice said from behind him. "first sign of insanity is talking to yourself. The second sign… the one no one talks about is creating an imaginary person to answer for you." A sweet laugh echoed through the empty cell. Draco turned around, but because of the darkness he couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" He asked. He felt a soft hand rest on his chest and a hot breath on his ear.

"I'm yours," She replied, planting a soft kiss on his check; sending shivers along his spine. There was a sweet familiarity about the girl, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

"You should," She whispered. "Think really, really hard; but don't hurt your precious little head." She said sarcastically, running her fingers through his messy hair.

Draco racked his brain, but he couldn't figure out who it was without seeing her. The voice was extremely familiar.

"Here's a few hints, because you seem to be off your A game today," She said. "first, we go to school together and we are in the same house. You know me _very, very, very_ well," She whispered.

Draco's breathe caught in his throat. His heart nearly stopped, he knew who it was. How, and why she was so different now Draco did not know.

"Pansy?" Draco said in a disbelieving manner.

"In the flesh," She whispered seductively in his ear, before kissing him deeply.

_authors note: I hope you like the first chapter of the sequal to "Welcome to Hell"... I didn't want to leave you with to much of a cliffy, but I wanted to make sure you came back to read more... Though, I figured you would anyways... Updates coming really soon! Enjoy! Please review! _


	2. Battle

The blindfold clung tightly around her eyes as she stumbled down the unfamiliar corridor. Without her sight all her other senses were heightened; the hushed voices hummed her impending doom as they walked. Her body jolted as she was halted; drunken stammers covered the whispers of the other men. An angry murmur echoed through her ears, just before an eerie groan sounded.

She clenched her teeth as she heard a thump, it sounded like a body falling to the ground. She was pushed forward to walk, caught off guard, she plummeted to the floor. She couldn't stand it any more; her hands shot to the back of her head as she ripped off the blindfold. Once she had, she wished she hadn't.

She was lying face to face with, what she thought, was one of the drunken men. His voided eyes stared at her; a single trickle of blood falling down the left side of his face. Protruding from the top left side of his bald head was a silver platted knife; two green and silver snakes twisting around the handle. She choked back vomit as she zeroed in on the familiar eyes she was facing. The man that lay dead on the floor in front of her was none other than her father.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile **

Draco had backed into a corner with no form of protection. His murderous ex-girlfriend was breathing down his neck; her fingers tracing up and down his body. He shuddered under her ice touch. His mind desperately trying to hang on to any knowledge on to get out of a situation like this, but his mind was drawing a blank. She snaked her arm around his waist, he clenched his eyes closed, anxiously awaiting her next move. His mind filled with images of his childhood again.

_ It was Christmas morning, Draco had just opened all his gifts. They were wonderful practical gifts, but nothing fun that he could play with. They were all dark arts books, or potion ingredients. Draco smiled a fake smile and thanked his parents insincerely. His father saw right through his bogus thank yous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box and handed it to Draco. Draco's eyes filled with a hopefully light as he opened the box. He smiled a true smile when he saw that there was a wand in the box. He lifted it up; it was perfect. He hugged his father tightly; his father sighed and slightly hugged back. _

Draco's eyes began to sting and tear up. Pansy's rough skin scratched along the side of Draco's face.

"Join the Dark Lord, come back," Pansy whispered in his ear.

"I won't," Draco replied shortly. She cackled evilly.

"You don't have a choice, Dumbledore will soon fall and the Dark Lord will rein all. You were never one to fight a losing battle, why start now?"

Draco closed his eyes. He had to focus on something other than what she was saying, the truth that was staring him in the face. He couldn't let her get to him, she was sent to do that, and he couldn't let her. He racked his brain for something, anything to occupy if for a few moments. He found it, in the solitude of their cell, Hermione and he had become quiet attached. He couldn't picture her any more, but her voice and everything she had told him played like a tape that covered Pansy's voice.

"You're not even listening," Her voice was harsh. "that's a mistake you shouldn't have made," She hissed threateningly.

"Yeah, sure, and you plan to do what?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have connections," She jeered. "connections you used to have but now, ha, you are lower than that mudblood they have right now."

"What do you know about Hermione?" He asked quickly. She laughed again.

"That stupid mudblood is doomed, and I really don't want to send you to the same fate, but you are going to make me," She said. Draco's hope was fading fast he knew what she was doing, and sadly it was working.

"You're lying," Draco said defensively.

"You actually care about her. With one simple flick of my wand, I can have her erased. What do you think your father has been doing with all your happy memories? All those headaches and flashbacks, he's been stealing them, draining you, like a Dementor," Pansy hissed viscously.

It all seemed so obvious to Draco now, and how he had never thought of it before was beyond him. His father wanted him to rot in his flesh. It did seem like something his father would do. Right now, however, was not the time to be worrying about his rotting soul, but Hermione's safety.

"I don't care about her, and besides, she is the only person who has been _truly_ nice to me. I think she deserves a little bit of my respect," Draco sneered.

"Never," Pansy replied simply, before her footsteps echoed through the voided room. Draco sighed in relief, he was alone at last, or at least he thought so.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Strewn around her feet were thick blood droplets, gashes lining her arms. She was in a circular room with benches about 6 feet off the ground looking down at her. Still, she held her head high as they cast spells at her, the pain they were inflicting was only what she wanted. It had been weeks since she had been able to anything of the sort for herself, and this was only relieving her stress.

Laugher echoed through the room as she fell to her knees as a new cruse was thrown at her. She lifted her head up, thin lines of white skin showed through the dirt that lined the rest of her face, her salty tears cleansing her face. She tried to swallow her tears, but missed a few that spilled over and only showed a weakness to her ruthless captors. The wall behind her creaked slowly and opened. Draco was thrown in and onto the floor beside her.

"Prepare to face you opponent," A thunderous voice sounded. The rush of wings signaled it's present, Hermione and Draco looked up and gasped for what they were facing, no one would have expected. Hermione screams echoed.

* * *

Miles away Harry Potter woke in a cold sweat, fearing that again his nightmares were reality.

_authors note: I hope you like this chapter... and the ending of this chapter! Please review! I really enjoy reading your thoughts about my writing. Updates coming soon... like sooner than this one came! _


	3. A new Harry

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, clinging to the images from his dream, which were slowly fading away. They couldn't be real, he wouldn't let them be. Hermione with Malfoy was just an unfathomable combination. Still, his gut was telling him something wasn't right. Despite his pleading eyes, he flicked on the light.

His eyes began to sting and water, as he fumbled around the bed side table searching for his glasses. Amidst the search a piece of parchment was knocked to the floor. Harry reached down and picked it up. He brought it close to his face to see what it was. His already watering eyes began to tear up as he saw _Dear Sirius_ written on it.

Rage began pulsating through his veins. He crumpled the paper in his fist and punched the wall. He couldn't help but become mad at the thought of Sirius. He hated feeling this way, an empty void where his heart once pounded. He had felt hurt before, but this just topped everything. He couldn't just stop living like he sometimes wished he could. He had to carry on for the sake of the wizarding world.

"Why should I have to face each day miserably because of millions of people I don't know?" Harry hissed spitefully. "I shouldn't have to wake up, dejected and wretched because other people, whom I don't know, think that they need me. WHY CAN'T I EVER BE HAPPY FOR ME? Everything in my life revolves around other people! Everyone else gets to be selfish once in awhile, but I can't. If I am selfish, the wizarding world dies. Why me? Why do I suffer thus?" He screamed into his pillow. "I hate feeling this way. I hate that I hate. I don't want to doom the wizarding world, but inside, I've already doomed it. I can't fight with no passion, no life, nothing inside me; except hate," Harry uttered.

Each day Harry woke, pleading that this was the day it would end; and each day, he pushed forward regrettably. The single thought of everything, one day being over, keeping him going. The sooner everything ended, the better everything would be. No one would believe that his attitude had changed so much in a mere week. He had died the day Sirius did, and no one understood. His smiling mask, kept the Weasley's at bay and him away from prying eyes. Safely locked in his room, Harry sulked and planned.

He had received a letter, for every day of the week, from Ron and he had yet to respond. Ron of course persisted. Harry slammed himself down at his desk and ripped out a piece of parchment. The only good thing left in his life was Hermione. He had loved her since third year, when they saved Sirius together. With his recent dream, plaguing his thoughts, Harry was forced to turn to Ron for help. If again his dreams were real, Harry's life was only going to get worse.

_ Dear Ron,_

_Sorry I haven't responded to your letters, the Dursley's wouldn't let me send any letters. I just woke up from a very disturbing dream. In this dream, Hermione and Draco were about to battle something. I never got a good look at what it was. It felt real, like the dream I had about your father or the… _

Harry stopped writing. He thought back to the other dream he had, the one about Sirius; the one that caused Sirius's death. Harry put down his quill and ripped up the letter. If he went chasing after Hermione, he could cause her death as well. He couldn't stand to have another death on his conscience. He already had three, his parents and Sirius. His family was all dead because of him. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault, but he knew the truth. If he hadn't been born, his parents and Sirius wouldn't be dead. He knew this was an absurd thought, he couldn't control being born. Somewhere deep inside him though, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

_ There it is again, that recurring thought. I am not at fault for their deaths. Voldemort is. I did nothing wrong. And that, that is the reason I live on; to seek my revenge on him. He will not breathe a second longer than I can help._ Harry thought.

Harry looked down at his watch, 5:30. There was no point in going back to sleep, the Dursley's would be up in a matter of hours and they would make sure Harry was up as well. Harry stumbled over to his trunk and lifted the lid. He rummaged through until he found a pair of clean jeans and a tee-shirt. He opened the door quietly and walked silently down and out into the street.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Illuminating the dew that clung to the perfectly cut grass on the lawns of the perfect houses of Privite Drive. Harry new better than on lookers, that the people that inhabited those perfect houses were far from perfect. Those perfect houses held secrets and housed skeleton filled closets. Harry snorted at how all the neighbors snubbed each other, and how they all thought they were better than the others. Harry knew not one of them was worthy of anything they had; with they way they treated people. Thoughts like this baffled Harry's mind. These people were just like some of the people in the wizarding world, and these were the people he lived his life for. These people, these undeserving people, were what he fought for.

Harry shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He scuffed his feet along the pavement as he walked. He watched the ground as he walked. The silence of the morning was disturbed by a commotion at a near by house. He looked up and stopped walking. He froze as he watched the scene unfold.

The house that had been for sale was now being moved into. There was a large truck in the small drive way. It was being unloaded of all sorts of fancy things. White couches, glass tables and an array of expensive looking lamps and paintings. He watched as an expensive car pulled up to the house and stop. The father was driving the car and the mother in the passenger seat. He could not see who was in the back seat, but he suspected it was their daughter. The father steeped out of the car and was dressed in a black suit with a white under shirt, black pants and shinny black shoes. He was clean shaved and had short black hair. The mother was in a black dress that went just below the knee. She was in high heels, also black. Her hair was straight and reached her shoulders, and not to Harry's surprise it too was black.

The daughter hopped out of the back seat. She unlike her parents was not wearing any black. Instead she had on a bright yellow skirt that flowed around her. The skirt went down to just above her knees and she wore white flip-flops. Her white tank top was accented by a yellow necklace looped twice around her neck and hung loosely down to her chest. The only resemblance to her parents was her jet black hair that was brushed back under a yellow bandana, with part of her bangs brushed to the left side of her forehead.

Harry's breath caught in his through when he saw her. She had a radiance that he had never seen. There was not a girl like her at Hogwarts. She turned to shut the car door and saw him. She smiled brightly and waved politely. He flicked his eyes back and forth looking to see if it was really him she was waving too. By the time he had established that it was him, she was gone. He looked around the yard, wrenching his head around looking for her. Puzzled by her sudden disappearance he turned and began to walk. Something wasn't right about what had just happened. They had just been standing right in front of him, and then poof, she was gone.

Harry felt as if he were being followed, he turned his head to the side slightly, but couldn't see anyone behind him. He shook his head and told himself he was just being stupid. Harry smiled to himself, he would have to go back and find that girl later. Suddenly he felt someone jump onto his back. He jumped and the person hopped off. He spun around quickly. There she was, grinning and giggling. All he could thing was how stunning she was; perfect in every way, curved in all the right places, perfect white teeth, and not a strand of hair out of place. He smiled at her.

"Hello there," Her voice hummed as she spoke, in an almost angelic way.

"Hiya," Harry replied.

"I'm Raven," She said, as she held her hand out.

"Harry," He shook her hand, her skin as smooth as silk. What made this whole situation perfect for Harry was that he could talk. Any nerves had had felt before vanished every time she opened her perfect lips and spoke.

"Do you live around here?" She asked.

"Yea, a few roads over,"

"Do you always come creeping around this early in the morning, because if you do I'll have to make sure I am up," She jested. Harry smiled.

"No, I only come around when beautiful girls move in," Harry played back.

"Ah, so I'm not the only girl who has fallen victim to those gorgeous eyes of yours?"

"Actually, you're the very first one,"

"Really?" She said stepping closer. "Then I am just going to have to hold tight, because when word gets out about your eyes, girls are going to line up around the block for a chance at you," She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and whispered in his ear. "do I make you nervous?"

"Not at all," Harry replied, trying to control his shaky voice. He hadn't been this close to a girl since Cho kissed him in 5th year.

"You sound nervous, am I too close?" She toyed.

"Umm, no, no this is a good distance," Harry replied, trying not to sound excited.

"Let's take a walk," She said slipping her hand down from his neck and around his waist, turning him to walk away from her house.

Harry wasn't sure about this. Yes, she was beautiful and seemed harmless enough, but was this right? He didn't even know her last name. All he knew was that she just moved in and her name was Raven. His arms hung down at his side. He had no idea what to do.

"It is ok if you put your arm around me, I don't mind," She told him.

"Uhhhh, ok," Harry said unsteadily. He reached his arm around her waist; the only part that was touching was his finger tips very loosely on her hip. The rest of his arm was out as far away from her body as he could.

"You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

"Uhhhh," Harry couldn't tell her that he hadn't ever had a real girlfriend. She would think something was wrong with him. "I've had a few," Harry lied.

"Really?" She said. She stopped walking and turned him to face her. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against him. "Prove it," She challenged.

Harry gulped. He couldn't back out now. He closed his eyes and moved closer to her. He continued to lean forward until he felt her lips against his. His whole body jolted at her touch. She kissed him back. He had no idea what he was doing, he was just following. After a few seconds, she pulled back and Harry opened his eyes.

"Pretty good," She said. "for someone who's never had a girlfriend, you need some practice. Come by later, I'll help you out."

She smiled and bounded off down the road to her house. Harry didn't move, he just watched her fade into the distance. He couldn't believe what just happened. It was so unlike him. What was going on with him, why would he kiss a girl he didn't even know? These questions wrestled in his mind until he got back to the Dursley's. Once inside, all his thoughts emptied as he saw Hermione and Draco sitting at his kitchen table, with a very unpleasant looking Mr. Dursley.


	4. Just a dream?

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione and Draco. Uncle Vernon stood up from the table and approached Harry. Uncle Vernon was right in Harry's face when he began talking.

"What in the world are _they_ doing here?" He hissed at Harry.

"I'd tell you if I knew," Harry replied sharply. He brushed past Uncle Vernon and walked up to Hermione and Draco. He stared at them for a moment, contemplating what a possible explanation could be for their sudden appearance. Hermione turned away from Harry and looked at Draco. Her hand was covering the side of her face that should have been facing Harry. She was hissing something at him and Draco was nodding in agreement.

"What are you saying?" Harry shot. Hermione startled by the sharp tone of his voice.

"I was just," Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Harry what had happened. He would end up parading off and getting himself killed. Her long pause was just enough of a chance for Draco to open his mouth.

"She wasn't talking to you Potter, or couldn't you tell by the way she was leaning away from you?" Draco sneered. Harry glared at Draco before replying.

"You forget whose house your in," Harry replied.

"Yes, mine," Uncle Vernon declared. "and I want an explanation. I will not stand for this nonsense in my house, especially from _your kind_."

Draco turned his attention from Harry to his Uncle. Draco had never been called a kind; he had always been the one doing that. He did not like being on the other end of this. He was a Malfoy, he deserved respect.

"No one orders around a Malfoy. I deserve respect, and I will not explain anything until I get it," Draco stated simply, Uncle Vernon looked slightly taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, you think you deserve respect, for what? Easy living, being abnormal? You don't deserve respect, now explain or your gone," Uncle Vernon hissed.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied before Draco had the change to argue back. "You see, we just escaped from prison. We were being held captive by Death Eaters and we had to fight our way out. We did nothing wrong to get into this position, sir. They just took us hostage," Hermione explained. Harry nodded like he understood, but Uncle Vernon had a dazed look in his eyes like he understood none of it. "Death Eaters are bad. They work for Voldemort," Uncle Vernon nodded, even though he did not understand.

"How did you get out? What did you have to fight and how did you end up here?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we had to battle something you would not expect. Don't laugh because this was the toughest thing to battle," Hermione began.

"It was a giant butterfly," Draco said. Harry snorted.

"You can't be serious? A butterfly? How hard could that have been?"

"Incase you weren't listening, Potter, it was a GIANT butterfly. This butterfly had poison's wings so we couldn't touch it, and we had no wands. You try battling something like that and see how you make out," Draco shot.

"Okay, okay, sorry. What happened?"

"It took a lot but some how we managed to get out," Hermione replied.

"That doesn't explain much but okay. How did you end up here?"

"Well, there was this family of Death Eaters that gave us a lift. They said that we had an impressive performance and they would take us as far as they were going. We accepted because any where was better than there. Not only did they take us here, but they gave us clean clothes and a chance to clean up. They were extremely nice, despite being Death Eaters. It turns out they moved in a few roads over. Quite an odd family, they had a daughter about our age, who has already become a Death Eater. They say she is extremely important to Voldemort. Nevertheless, they are still Death Eaters, no matter how nice they seem," Just as Hermione finished explaining there was a knock at the door. Instead of Uncle Vernon or Harry answering the door, Hermione hurried over and looked through the hole near the top. She spun quickly away when she saw.

"It's them," She hissed quietly tip-toeing back. "we have to go now! Harry, quick, get your wand and meet us out back" She said grabbing Draco's arm. She pulled him out into the back yard and over the fence.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed after them. They crept stealthily along the neighbors fence. They paused at the end and looked over towards the Dursley's house. Harry had just caught up and was crouching behind Draco. Standing at the front door was the family that had moved in a few roads over, including the girl that had stolen Harry's heart that morning.

"Raven," Harry whispered.

"You know her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I met her this morning," Harry replied.

"Harry, she's a Death Eater,"

"No, no way," Harry said in disbelief. "she can't be,"

"She works for Voldemort, Harry, leave her alone," Hermione warned.

"RAVEN!" Harry yelled. Hermione grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down behind the fence.

"Harry, she will get you killed. Trust me, Harry," Hermione pleaded. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, huffing every once in awhile, trying to pick what he was going to do. Finally after a pause, Harry replied.

"Where are we going?" Hermione gave him a week smile.

"Follow me," She waited for the Death Eaters to leave the house before scurrying across the road. Draco and Harry followed in suite. Hermione stalked around the neighborhood trying to get as far away without being seen. They had made it across down before Hermione felt it was safe to walk like normal. She led them into a small forest at the end of the road.

Dusk was falling upon them and they needed shelter. Hermione pointed out a small group of large trees that could be good cover for the night. They laid down leaves and anything they could to make the ground comfortable. It wasn't a bed, but it was suitable. Hermione stared up at the glowing stars above them. It had been weeks since she had seen them and she was savoring the intensity of them. She had longed for fresh air, and now that she had it, something just didn't seem right.

Harry was sleeping comfortably across from her, and Draco just to her left. She propped herself up against the tree trunk and watched the sleeping boys. She licked her lips dryly. She decided to go hunt down some water. She wondered off towards the north and walked just west of the path. She walked quietly, every so often breaking a twig or two. She saw a clearing just ahead of her, and she picked up her pace slightly. She gasped when she saw it, it was beautiful.

There was a circle of trees, surrounding a little pond with a little stream that flowed out of the south end. The water trickled by Hermione and then curved farther west. There was a large rock to the east of the pond, and Hermione settled herself against it facing the pond. The moon shone brightly down on the clearing. The sky was clear of all clouds, and Hermione smiled, the stars were clearer here than back where they were. She could see the heavens she had prayed to every day since the start of summer. She dipped her toes into the water. It was neither warm nor cold, it was the perfect temperature.

The sound of a cracking twig signaled that she was no longer alone. She looked towards the direction that she had come from. She smiled when she saw the unmistakable Malfoy hair. He strutted toward her and settled next to her.

"It's nice to see the stars again," She said to him, staring up into the sky.

"Yea, and breath fresh air," Draco replied. A sudden gust of wind, sent shivers throughout Hermione. Without hesitation, Draco slipped his arm around her and pulled her close. She settled onto his chest and just embraced his warmth. They had grown close over the past few weeks. Nearly a friendship to anyone else, but to them it was more of a peace treaty. She tilted her head so it was resting in his lap and she was looking up at the stars. He smiled at her and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

The silence of the night was different than the silence of the hole they had been living in. It was a peaceful silence that reverberated through their ears now. Hermione embraced the silence. She had not noticed that Draco had been watching her, rather than anything else. After a few moments she turned and looked at him, he was smiling and watching her.

"What?" She said partly smiling and partly laughing.

"Your beautiful in this light," He replied kindly. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time. I must say, I have missed it." Hermione blushed.

"When else have you seen me like this, you never noticed me before," Hermione said softly.

"The Yule Ball," Draco replied. "you had glowed like a star that night. Honestly, more people were jealous of Krum because he was with you, than they were of you being with him." Hermione smiled at him. She didn't believe him, but it was a nice thought any way.

"I have never heard you say such things Mr. Malfoy; I must say that I like this side of you better. Though, you wouldn't be quite the same if you didn't have your witty, obnoxious side," Hermione said. The silence settled in around them again as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

Draco leaned down and kissed her. There under the stars, Hermione felt love for the first time in weeks, in the arms of her worst enemy. Hermione placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Hermione couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was happy, but sad and she wanted to hop around and dance and shout to the world how she felt, but then she wanted to hide it away and keep the feeling all to herself. All of those feelings played in the pit of her stomach as he kissed her. He made her whole body tingle under his touch. That night, was their secret under the stars. Something, both of them needed desperately.

Harry stumbled through the dark forest. The dry twigs were cracking helplessly beneath his feet. Pushing branches out of his face, Harry advanced on the clearing. He couldn't make out exactly who it was, but there was a person lying against the rock at the side of the pond. He stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. A cracking twig behind him, made him start, but he didn't take his eyes off the figure in front of him. He knew who it was.

She flung her black hair to the side and brushed it over her right shoulder. She turned and smiled at him and beckoned him to her. He approached her steadily, like approaching a wild animal. He feared that at any moment she would realize who he was and would scamper away. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. It was then Harry realized what she was wearing, a bathing suit; nothing but a bathing suit. It was black, which stood out against her pale skin.

She turned to face him, and leaned against the rock again. She put up her finger and gestured him toward her. She smiled brightly encouraging him to come closer. Without realizing what he was doing, his feet began to move, not that he had much protest against it. A distant sound of another twig breaking, echoed through the clearing. Again, he ignored it. After what seemed like ages, he reached the rock. She smiled widely and flung her arms around his neck.

"You came," She said in a bubbly voice.

"Of course," He replied without thinking. Everything he was doing was without thought, like he was being controlled.

"It seemed like ages since I have seen you. Have you missed me?" She asked.

"Of course,"

"Can you say anything other than of course?"

"Yes," Harry replied dumbly.

"Well, speaking may not be your strong point, but we aren't here to talk," She whispered in his ear. Harry gulped.

"No," He replied. She brought her face close to his, so they were nose to nose.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Harry's throat seemed to close in on itself; he couldn't breathe, let alone reply. There was no need to speak, because right after she asked, she kissed him. His mind was racing, he was trying to figure out what was happening, but his thoughts weren't coming. His heart was barely beating, and he wasn't breathing. He stood there, motionless, as she kissed him. Finally, she pulled away and looked at him. She looked him right in the eyes and just stared into them. He came to his senses looking into her brown eyes. He didn't feel anything for her. He couldn't think why he would kiss her, or come to see her. His mind wasn't in control and now he was stuck.

A light, misting water sprinkled Harry's cheeks. He turned to his left and saw they were standing behind a waterfall. The rushing water blurred his vision of what was beyond it. He wasn't sure he was even near where he was supposed to be. He turned back, but she was gone. He frantically searched the little cave they were in. There was no sign that she was ever there in the first place. Suddenly, hands covered his eye, and a warm breath was on his neck.

"Guess who?" She giggled.

"Raven," Harry replied, pulling her hands of. He kept her arms around his neck but turned to face her. She smiled at him as he turned. She quickly leaned in and kissed him again. It was only a quick kiss, before she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asked earnestly.

"Raven, I barely know you. We only met this morning, it's too early to tell," Harry replied. She pulled away and looked right into his eyes. That's when Harry noticed it, her normal soft brown eyes, were replaced with a deep red color. He pushed her back.

"How can you say that? We have known each other our whole lives. You have just hidden me away. I am exactly what you want, you made me," She replied stepping closer. "it's all from," she pointed to his heart, "in there," Harry shook his head. He didn't make her. Yes, she was everything he had wanted in a girl, which seemed strange to Harry, but he didn't make her. He had nothing to do with her. He continued to shake his head and he stepped back into the pelting water. Expecting to fall down, his body was unsteady and he tripped backward.

He fell onto hard ground, with no water in sight. His head crashed into a tree trunk. His eyes were wide, and his clothes were completely dry. He was breathing fast and heavy. He sat up quickly against the tree, and scanned his surroundings. His mind began to work, and he remembered where he was. This was where they had set up to sleep. He looked around frantically, but there was no Hermione or Draco in sight. He shot up and spun around, trying to see through the thick trees.

There was another twig breaking in the distance, he quickly spun in that direction. Out of the trees came Hermione. Harry rushed to her and threw his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Fine, fine, it was just a dream," Harry replied. Another twig broke from the opposite direction Hermione had come from. He spun around again, this time Draco appeared. He smirked at the two of them and settled down on the ground, and began eating an apple. He tossed one to Hermione and one to Harry. There was still an extra apple in Draco's hand.

"Who's that for?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of his own apple.

"Raven," Draco replied between bites. Harry choked on his apple.

"Who?" He asked in disbelief.

"Raven. You know, the girl with the black hair, just moved in. You should know her, your dating her," Draco replied again. The fatal twig snap from Harry's left. Her foot steps were in time with his beating heart. He was holding his breath in his throat. She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a little peck on his lips. She spun and leaned up against him. She began talking to Draco. Once Harry was over the shock, he pushed her off him. She stumbled but managed to keep on her feet.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She asked.

"No, no, no, no, no," Harry muttered stepping away from her. "I'm not your honey. No, we aren't dating. You shouldn't be here. Hermione back me up, she shouldn't be here. She's a Death Eater, remember? You told me so yourself," Harry stuttered out.

"What are you talking about Harry? She's your girlfriend, and she's not a Death Eater," Hermione replied, in a you-should-know kind of tone.

"Harry, I'm not a Death Eater. Maybe you should lie down," She said trying to usher him to the ground. He threw his apple off to the side and backed away. He turned on his heel quickly and ran into a tree, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Harry! Harry! Please, Harry wake up!" Hermione said urgently. "Draco, he isn't moving! He's not breathing either! Harry! HARRY!" Hermione began shaking him. Harry clenched his eyes before they shot open. He began coughing madly. "Oh my gosh! Harry, I'd thought I'd lost you," Her voice was quivering. She brought him into a hug. "Oh Harry, what happened?"

"Hermione," Draco said yanking her away from Harry. "give him some breathing room, considering he just started breathing again he is going to need it." Harry nodded to Draco, before falling back on the ground. He lay there gasping for breath, trying to make sense of what happened. He went over it in his head. He immediately shot up again.

"Where is she?" He asked pointing his finger at Hermione and Draco. "Is she here?" Draco and Hermione just looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Who?"

"Raven," Harry replied.

"She's not here; she's probably at her house. Why would we know where she is?" Draco replied. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a dream. He sunk back against a tree trunk. Hermione kneeled across from him, and Draco stood behind her.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked. Harry explained, in great detail, his dream. When he was done, Hermione's face had dropped, and it seemed she was more worried than when he started. She stood up and turned away, she began pacing. Harry and Draco watched as she mumbled to herself as she walked. After a few minutes she stopped turned towards them and frowned.

"Harry, you said that she said that you made her. That she was exactly what you wanted. Do you think Voldemort some how found out what it was you were looking for in a girl? You two have a special link, he can get into your thoughts, can't he? You think he made her so that she could get to you?" Hermione questioned. Harry hadn't thought of that, but it did seem logical.

"You did say that she is important to Voldemort's plan," Harry replied. He understood what was going on, and it seemed that it was working, because despite knowing what she was being used for; he still wanted to be with her. It seemed that nothing, not even being part of Voldemort's plan was going to keep him away from her.

_authors note: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been updating, but I just forgot about this site and I am sooo sorry to all of you who read. I have a few more chapters to post but I just wanted to say sorry, and thanks to all those who are still reading! I hope you like the update! _


	5. Brewing Trouble

"So what is this place?" Draco asked.

"Umm, headquarters," Hermione said shortly.

"Headquarters for what exactly?" Draco said leaning closer trying to intimidate here.

"Now, Draco, don't be nosey," Hermione replied turning away from him. She gazed over at the empty kitchen. The kitchen had never been particularly inviting, but without the bustle of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, it became even more dismal and austere. Hermione's gaze dropped to the floor. Silently, she prayed that none of the Weasley's were hurt. She couldn't bear to see, now the closest thing she had to a family, hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes, as images of herself cutting flashed before her eyes. How could she have done something so stupid, when she knew she had a family that loved her? She vowed from that moment on, to never do it again.

She dropped her hand from her forehead to the space on the bench next to her. Without hesitation, Draco slipped his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. Her head lowered still further. Closing her eyes, she shifted in her seat and turned to him. She paused a moment still looking down, before she raised her head up to him. Her eyes were shimmering with tears. Draco moved forward, releasing her hand, and he hugged her.

It was not a warm hug, like Hermione expected; instead there was a distance between them, though there was no space at all. An inevitable line drawn between them, a whisper of cold engulfed her with his arms. She leaned into his shoulder, looking for any warmth. There was none, though his eyes held genuine warmth and caring, the rest of him was still reserved and cold. She sighed to herself, hoping she could change him, but for now, she accepted his distance as just him.

She pulled away and studied his face. She was right, he was concerned and he did appear to care. She gave him a half-hearted smile, before taking his hand in hers again. She shuttered at the icy feel of it. Perhaps, it was just something she would have to adjust to. Seconds later the kitchen door burst open and in walked Fred and George, looking very smug.

"Three, two," Fred counted down under his breath. "one," The kitchen door burst open again, this time revealing a very perturbed looking Ginny. She threw herself into the chair at the head of the table and glared at Fred and George.

"So Ginny, how's Harry?" Hermione asked genuinely concerned. Fred and George snickered.

"Yes Ginny, how is Harry?" George asked grinning. Ginny blushed and turned to Hermione.

"He's ok," Ginny said shortly.

"Well, he did look mighty ok when we saw him. Didn't he, George?" Fred asked.

"Oh, right he did, Fred," George said.

"Ginny was sure doing a wonderful job of consoling him," Fred said, he winked at Hermione quickly before turning back to Ginny.

"Indeed she was, what did you say to make him feel so much more," George paused before continuing, choosing his words carefully. "perky." Fred snickered. Hermione giggled at the bewildered look on Draco's face. Hermione knew what they were talking about. Ginny hadn't let up on her crush on Harry, and Harry had just recently taken up to liking Ginny. Though, neither of them realized the mutual liking, until, Hermione guessed, recently. Hermione turned to Draco and winked. Finally, Draco got the message and was clued in on what was going on.

Ginny turned beet red before retorting, "Shut up… it was just… he was upset…ugh!" She let out a frustrated groan. Hermione nodded her head towards the door, Draco didn't need telling twice he stood up still holding Hermione's hand. They reached to door, Hermione paused looked back at the bickering siblings and smiled. For now, the Weasley's were safe.

Harry groaned and forced his face deeper into the pillow Ginny had laid on only moments before. How could he have done that? Well, it's not as if he did anything. Fred and George burst in before he could do anything. Part of him thought it was a good thing.

_Don't get involved. Things are too unpredictable to get involved. She could end up hurt. Don't risk it. _

But then there was that other part of him that always won over.

_She is wonderful for you. She understands what you need. How you have to go after Voldemort. She wouldn't stop you, because she knows what it means to know. She cares for you too. There is no way you two wouldn't be great together. To top everything off, YOU CARE FOR HER. _

Harry turned his head to the side for air. He heard soft footsteps coming up the stairwell. He hoped they weren't coming for him, much to his satisfaction they continued up to the next landing. The door creaked above him; Ginny's room was now occupied, by Ginny perhaps. The house was silent. Harry turned over and stared at the wall. Minutes passed slowly, his mind blank of any thought. He just laid there drifting in space. Finally, Harry picked himself up off the bed and meandered up to the next landing. He crept towards Ginny's room, opening the door slowly.

"Hey, Ginny, I was just wondering about before…" He stopped mid-sentence. Lost for words, Harry just gapped at what he saw.

Hermione led Draco up towards the room that she knew she would be staying in. They tiptoed quietly to Ginny's unoccupied room. She opened the door quietly, pushed Draco inside, closed the door quickly then turned to face him. His eyes were scanning the room.

"So this is where you left home last summer to stay," Draco said nearly sneering. "I can sure tell why you like it so much better."

"Draco, don't," Hermione said shortly. "this is a better home than my real home right now. Just because it isn't up to your standards doesn't mean that it isn't right for someone else."

"I was just saying…"

"Just don't, ok," Hermione cut him off. He nodded and sat down on a bed.

"Look, I'm sorry," He said quietly. "old habits die hard. I am trying."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I snapped," Hermione said sitting down next to him. She laced their fingers and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He turned to her and smirked. "what are you smirking at?" she asked smiling back.

"You sooo want me," Draco replied snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer.

"Oh get over yourself," Hermione replied still smiling, she tapped his chest playfully.

"Oh you know it, just admit, you want me so bad," He said.

"Oh of course," Hermione joked. "oh Draco, I want you so bad, take me Draco!" She flung herself back onto the bed. She was giggling. He crawled over to her, resting on her left.

"I knew you wanted me," He said before kissing her passionately. She embraced the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Suddenly the door creaked open and in stepped Harry.

"Hey, Ginny, I was just wondering about before…" He had stopped talking and just stared open mouthed at them. Hermione knew trouble was just starting.


End file.
